Vida
by Uops12
Summary: Bella, a los 12 años en apuros. Sus padres muertos. Adoptada por el jefe de su padre, que la violó y asesinó a sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

_Prefacio_

_'Disfrútala, que la vida son dos días'_

_'No desperdicies ni un segundo de esta vida'_

_'La vida es el regalo más grande que te pueden hacer'_

_A veces, puede ser el regalo más bonito o grande de tu vida._

_Otras, la peor pesadilla que hayas soñado._

_Alguna gente la vive, porque puede, y la disfruta cada segundo._

_Otra, la desprecia. Se pregunta cada segundo por qué ha tenido que nacer._

_Yo formaba parte del segundo grupo de gente._


	2. Chapter 2

12.

Número de años que tenía, cuando mataron a mis queridos padres.

Charlie, mi padre, y Reneé, mi madre.

Y a mis 25 años de edad, lo recuerdo como si los hubiesen matado ayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Iba por la calle con mis padres, y nos dirigíamos hacia una importante cena de la empresa de mi padre.

Cuando entramos al lugar, había una gran mesa situada en el centro, con todas las sillas ocupadas, ya que éramos los últimos en llegar.

Un hombre corrió rápidamente a saludar a mi padre, luego dio dos besos a mi madre, y luego.. me saludó.. con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Suponía que ese era el jefe de mi padre.

Estábamos por el segundo plato, cuando le dije a mi madre que me aburría.

-Hija, compórtate. Estamos en una importante cena de tu padre. Aguanta un poco.

-¡Pero mamá, me aburro mucho!

-No chilles, hija. -dijo chillando en voz baja- Mira, te dejo que vayas fuera a dar un paseo. Pero no vayas muy lejos, ¿entendido?. Toma mi móvil. Ya sabes usarlo. Si pasa algo, llama al de tu padre. ¿Estamos?

-Vale, mamá. Gracias. -musité con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Salí corriendo a la calle, y cuando llegué, me encontré con el hombre que suponía que era el jefe de mi padre.

-Hola guapa. -me dijo con el mismo brillo en los ojos de antes- Soy el jefe de tu padre. ¿Que haces aquí sola?

Me dio un escalofrío. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero debía comportarme.

-E-esque me aburría allí dentro.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? Tengo una hija de tu misma edad y podríais jugar juntas.

-No, gracias. Mi madre me ha dicho que me quede aquí.

-Pero tu madre a mi me conoce. No creo que le importe que te vengas conmigo.

-No, gracias, señor. Prefiero quedarm..

-He dicho que te vengas. -dijo.

Otro escalofrío. Por como dijo esa frase, me dio mucho miedo.

-E-esta bien señor, pe-pero déjeme preguntárselo-lo a mi madre, po-por favor.

-Adelante, preciosa.-ese señor me estaba asustando mucho.

Fui corriendo dentro, y sentí cómo me seguía.

No tenía escapatoria.

Al llegar al lado de mi madre, él estaba detrás mía.

-Mamá, este señor me ha preguntado que si me dejas ir a su casa, a..

-A que no se aburra tanto aquí, Reneé. Ya sabes cómo son los niños de hoy en día.

-Claro James. Además, yo y Charlie teníamos pensado pasarnos luego por tu casa, para charlar. ¿Te importaría?

-Por supuesto que no, Reneé. Estaría encantado. Bueno, ahora me la voy a llevar.

-Como quieras, James. Sólo espero que no sea un incordio para ti.

-Para nada. ¿Cómo puede ser esta preciosidad un incordio para mi?

Mi madre se rió entre dientes. Y luego me besó la mejilla, con todo el amor de una madre.

La abracé con mis brazos, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Venga, preciosa, vamos a mi casa.-dijo James quitándome de los brazos de mi madre.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Venga, preciosa, vamos a mi casa.-dijo James quitándome de los brazos de mi madre._

Al salir de aquel establecimiento, me cogió bruscamente del brazo y tiró de mi hacia su coche.

-Me haces daño. -susurré.

-Te aguantas. -gritó con odio. Al acabar esa frase me metió bruscamente en la parte delantera del coche, puso el seguro a la puerta y la cerró.

-Hasta que lleguemos a mi casa, te vas a quedar calladita. No vas a contar esto a nadie. ¿Entendido?

Asentí.

No entendía que estaba pasando. Tenía tanto miedo, que se me salían las lágrimas, pero luchaba por contenerlas.

Me desperté en una cama de matrimonio, como la de mis padres, desnuda. Estaba aún un poco adormilada, pero enseguida me acordé de que estaba en casa de James, el jefe de mi padre.

Oí un grito desgarrador. Vi mi ropa tirada en el suelo, y rápidamente me levanté y me vestí.

Bajé las escaleras para llegar al primer piso.

Me paré por la mitad, para que no me pillaran, y me puse a llorar en silencio al ver lo que estaba pasando.

En la puerta principal, tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y lleno de sangre yacía el cuerpo de mi padre.

En el sofá, mi madre estaba llorando, desnuda. James, también desnudo, saltando sobre ella. Estaban teniendo sexo. Sí, porque estaba segurísima de que no hacían el amor, ya que mi madre me explicó la diferencia, y en su cara podía ver dolor.

Me vió, y nos quedamos un rato mirándonos. Sus ojos me decían que saliese corriendo de allí, pero quería ayudarla. Bajé lentamente, sin que James se diera cuenta, y corrí hacia la cocina. Comencé a buscar un cuchillo. estaba tan concentrada en encontrar uno, que no oí cuando llegó James.

-¿Qué buscas, niñata?

Me giré lentamente, queriendo que fueran imaginaciones mías. Pero no, era la realidad.

-N-nada.

Me cogió del pelo, y me arrastró hacia donde estaba mi madre, que también lloraba.

-Ahora vas a ver algo que no vas a olvidar en tu vida.

Cogió un cuchillo de algún sitio, y lo clavó en el pecho de mi madre. Ella pegó un grito desgarrador.

Lo sacó, lo volvió a meter, y lo bajo hasta su vientre, dejando al descubierto todos sus órganos. Por la boca de mi madre salía sangre. Por los ojos, también.

Muerta, estaba muerta, al igual que mi padre.

Al ver tanta sangre, me desmayé.

Me desperté y vi a James delante mía.

-Ahora te toca a ti, preciosa.

Lo hizo. Me hizo lo mismo que a mi madre. Cuando entró en mi por primera vez, sentí cómo se rompía algo dentro de mí.

Dolía. Mucho. No sabía porqué no paraba de sangrar. No sabía nada relacionado a ese tema. ni siquiera tenía la menstruación.

Cuando paró, se tumbó a mi lado.

-Ahora eres sólo mía. -dijo antes de dormirse.

Empecé a llorar. Estaba sola. Lo había perdido todo.

Al día siguiente, me anunció de que iba a adoptarme.


End file.
